


I See the Light

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Shh.” The smaller male leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Ren’s lips, nuzzling against his neck. “Just relax; we have time. We have <strong>time</strong>.”</em>
</p><p>In which, Kylo is under too much stress from Snoke, and Hux treats him to a small escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See the Light

They took soft steps onto the planet together, side-by-side. Their hands brushed past each other softly, but neither male made the effort to make the contact. Ren had the blindfold on, the blindfold that Hux had insisted on – Ren had slowly put it on, full of apprehension; it was at that moment when Hux realised just how much trust Ren had invested in him over the past few weeks.

Hux realised just how much Ren had let his barriers down, how far he had let Hux in. The General was glad that Ren couldn’t see the disbelieving smile on his face, nor the soft blush that he could feel dusting his cheeks.

“Alright, Ren; you ready?”

“Just get this damn thing off me.”

 _Always with the snark_ , Hux mused as he stepped behind Ren, slipping the material off.

Ren took a moment to shake his head, letting his eyes get used to the new brightness before he glanced around. “An abandoned planet? Was this your plan all along; to lure me here and have you way with me?”

Hux rolled his eyes and merely placed his hands on the sides of Ren’s head, gently tilting it up.

The gasp that left the younger male’s lips made him smile, and Hux let his arms drift around Ren’s waist.

Ren took a soft step away from Hux, his hand reaching back to grip onto his lover’s. The stars on this planet were so close to the surface, they were so... _bright_. Ren didn’t think he had ever seen the stars this beautiful before – not even from the observation decks on the Star Destroyer.

Hux realised that there were tears forming in Ren’s eyes, and he turned, staring at the General. Hux gave a soft smile, taking a step forward so his thumb could gently rub the tears away, before he looked up himself.

“Hux...”

The General took another step forward, looping his arms slowly around Ren’s waist.

“Welcome.”

“What is this place?”

“It has no name. I found it by chance, one day.”

Ren relaxed into Hux’s arms, and the General smiled.

“Why are we here?”

“I know how much stress Snoke has you under; I’ve heard you stressing out in your sleep... I thought perhaps some time away from the Destroyer; some time away from him... some time for _us_ might do you some good.”

“Hux... I...”

“Shh.” The smaller male leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Ren’s lips, nuzzling against his neck. “Just relax; we have time. We have _time_.”

Ren took a step forward, shifting to tug Hux into his arms.

Hux was all too familiar with the routine by now; his left arm slipped around Ren’s waist, hand resting on the small of his back, the fingers of his right hand intertwined with the fingers of Ren’s left hand.

The soft music sounded in Hux’s head and he gladly spun Ren around, swaying with him across the planet, not caring for once.

Protocol was out the window, he didn’t care for rules, nor did he care that he could more than likely be punished for such behaviour as this – Ren was smiling, Ren was _smiling wide and giggling_.

By the Force, that noise was music to Hux’s ears.

Hux was snapped out of his daydream by Ren pulling away, breaking into a run across the terrain. A laugh escaped him, and he spun around, not seeming to care that he fell onto the floor – in fact, he laughed more, he laughed long and loud and Hux couldn’t help but join in.

Hux took a step forward towards Ren, only to be startled by the sound of thunder above them. For a split-second, fear took hold of the General, thinking that perhaps Snoke had found them – only to laugh when it started raining.

“Come now, Ren; Snoke might just slaughter me if...” The General drifted off, watching Ren with a smile.

The young man was just sitting there, face turned up to the rain. The water tracked down his cheeks, soaked his clothes, and plastered his hair to his face.

Hux watched, as though in a trance, as Ren got to his feet, spread his arms out and _spun_ around in the rain.

_Have I ever seen you this carefree before..?_

_Never_.

Hux wasn’t aware that Ren could hear his thoughts, but he stepped out, catching hold of Ren’s hand and tugging him in close, spinning with him. They both laughed, and Hux saw the unmistakable glint of _happiness_ in Ren’s eyes.

He was taken aback, trying to think of a time he had ever seen that before, but nothing came to mind. He leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Ren’s lips, not caring that the rain pouring down on them had already soaked them down to the bone.

They didn’t care about the colds they would inevitably get from this, they didn’t care about Snoke’s wrath – after all, Sith weren’t meant to form emotional attachments – they just _didn’t care_.

On this planet, on this abandoned terrain, in this downpour... it was them and only them.

The First Order could wait. The Resistance could wait. The whole damn universe could wait.

_I love you, my little Ren-bird._

_I love you too, my General._

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to _I See the Light_ from Disney's Tangled and I just... couldn't help doing a cute little date drabble. It's 5.40am now so... I'm going to try to go to bed.
> 
> Sorry for the ultimate Kylux spam. I just love these trash babies.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
